Those Who Taught Me Love
by BlueMoonMayfly
Summary: Usagi-San and Misaki thought they had gone through everything, that was untill Usagi-ChiChi appeared and declared that Usagi-San was to marry. Misaki realises he has to deal with his feelings for the author once and for all or lose him forever.


**Those who taught me love**

My name is Takahashi Misaki, I'm almost 20 years old and since I was 18 I've been living with the great Usami (nickname Usagi) Akihiko -San, a novelist and my big brother's oldest friend. Although Usagi-San is a man and ten years older than myself, he is...I am...I-I'm...we're...Lovers. Today I am sat watching him get married.

**A/N: OMG!!!! Looky update! Not only that a new fic. XD Junjou Romantica is epic i love it and yeah had this idea, planed it (yes i did plan) and actually got something written. This Fic WILL be 6 chapters long. when those chapters will be done i have no idea as i leave for two weeks holiday on tuesday and then im off to uni XD the joys. **

**So yeah sorry to those reading Fate... you'll get it one day. So to all those JJR fans XD i hope you enjoy this chapter and send me loads of lovely reviews for me to return to. And if any readers are off to Anime Iowa then look out for a couple of English gals. **

**This story will include mainly UsagixMisaki but also HirokixNowaki.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter one.**

I'm Takahashi Misaki, I'm almost 21 years old and since I was 18 I have been living with Usami Akihiko. My elder brother and Usami-San, nick-named Usagi were friends in high school and Usagi-san was once in love with him, however, after ten years of unrequited love and the news that my brother was getting married Usagi-san gave up. Usagi-san started off as my tutor but seven months later we ended up living together through strange circumstances. Since then we have become... Erm... Well...It's...We are... Lovers.

It's still hard for me to say it out loud to him... and to be honest to think about it, but we've been through a lot together, his elder brother Usami Haruhiko saying he loves me, kidnapping me and trying to win me over is only half of it. We've also dealt with Usagi-san's father, Usami Fuyuhiko always trying to separate us, after a long time and Usagi-san almost getting hit by a bus Usagi-chichi gave us his approval.

Or that is what I thought.

I had no idea the worst was about to come, that our relationship was going to be strained to the limit, that I would really come to understand the world that Usagi-san lived in and finally admit I truly, ultimately am in love with Usagi-san.

III

"Ah...Ha...Usagi...san..." It was a typical morning at the Usami residence, during his preparations of breakfast Misaki had been jumped by Usagi-san who had been working all night and upon finishing his latest project claimed he had 'run out of Misaki' "Usagi-San stop... It's not even...ah!" Usagi's large hands had been caressing Misaki's chest and groin to the point it was hard for the poor younger boy to contain his erection any longer, if the older man kept this up he would end up giving in totally... in the middle of the kitchen. Something that always bothered him about the authors' sexual habits. "Usagi-san... the phone!" Misaki tried desperately to distract the man who had him on his back on the kitchen floor, his trousers and boxers' only moments away from reaching his ankles as the phone shrieked out its call tone.

"That's what answering machines are for." The older man purred into his ear as his long fingers circled Misaki's entrance.

The boy took a deep breath in expecting the next step but as the machine beeped into record, the voice of the caller halted Usagi.

"_I know it's early Akihiko but I really need to talk to you... are you there?"_ The voice was a woman's she sounded upset, like she had been crying and her Japanese had an accent to it, as though it wasn't her first language. _"Look Akihiro, it's important..."_ The woman paused, expecting him to pick up. Misaki watched the man on top of him as he removed his hands from his body, got up and answered the phone just as the woman began to say the typical 'well call me back' ending to a message.

"I'm here, what's wrong?" Misaki heard him answer, but couldn't see his face from his position on the floor. He couldn't believe he had been left! Misaki lay there, in utter disbelief. How could Usagi just get up and go to the phone? Was it because he was older? Could he just will away the hardening organ that Misaki knew he felt? Was he still before the point of no return, unlike poor Misaki who was straining against it now as he slowly got up to either finish himself in the bathroom or forget it enough to live? Peering over the counter the boy received a shock enough to make his decision the latter. Usagi-san had that exact same expression on his face that he had when he talked to Takahiro. However this was a woman! A woman that knew him well enough to call him at 7am, to call him by his first name even. Misaki watched Usagi talk to the woman, a now lighted cigarette between his lips. Just by looking at him the brown haired boy would have sworn he was talking to Takahiro but he knew it was someone different.

Taking a deep breath in to relieve the lingering feelings, Misaki continued the breakfast prep from where Usagi had distracted him. He was now running late in making breakfast but thankfully his classes were later today.

"Yes, I'll be there... I know... You needn't worry about it...I'll talk to him." Misaki couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about. Where was he going? What was the mysterious woman concerned about and who would Usagi talk to? "Misaki?" On hearing his name the boy looked up, but the way it was said didn't suggest he was being addressed and he was right he wasn't. "No...There isn't a need for him to be involved."

Now he was interested. This woman knew him and wanted him involved with whatever was going on! Just who the hell was she? He tried to think of all the women he knew, which were few but couldn't think. Was it someone from the Usami household? A maid or someone like that? He knew they knew him there, after he has escaped Usagi-ani, Usagi had kissed him in front of half the house hold, they defiantly knew him there. Was Usagi-ani or even Usagi-chichi planning something?

Akihiko said his goodbyes to the woman on the phone and hung up.

"Who...Who was that?" Misaki asked tensely as he served the breakfast meal.

"An old friend. I'll be going out later, do you mind eating alone tonight?" Misaki stared blankly at the other man, his chopsticks frozen in mid action. Did he just say an 'old friend'? Usagi didn't have 'old friends', none that were female anyway. "Misaki?" He asked again, waiting for an answer.

Shaking his head to clear it from his over dramatised thoughts Misaki answered automatically. "Ah, no. Of course not." They continued to eat in silence, a few words being said about the classes Misaki had later, their times and how he was doing but Misaki couldn't shrug off the urge to ask, "Where are you going?"

"Huh?" Misaki had a mini fit when he realised he had said it out loud and Usagi was just as blank faced as he had been moments before.

"Eh! No I... I didn't mean it like that! You don't need to tell me or anything, it's your own business... I ... I" A true Misaki melt down was in the process.

"It's a funeral." Usagi answered, carrying on with his meal, halting the Misaki melt down before it got any worse. The younger boy lowered his head and apologised quietly. "Why are you apologising?" Usagi asked with a bit of a laugh, feeling embarrassed for asking Misaki muttered a slight 'oh' and shrugged then continued to eat, Usagi laughed softly and ruffled the other boys hair. "Don't concern yourself with it."

Throughout the day Misaki could not shrug off the feelings he had, feelings he couldn't even explain or identify. He told Sumi-senpai about the phone call (missing out that it had distracted the pair obviously) but his response did not help the matter. The older man teased him about Usagi and his relationship with the woman on the phone adding more questions to Misaki's already full brain.

Misaki was glad that work rang and asked him if he could do a late shift, he didn't feel like being home alone and he didn't have university the next day so knew Usagi would not moan about it, he hated that he always moaned when Misaki took on extra work claiming it interrupted either his studies or their time together.

It was already very late when Misaki returned home, Usagi's shoes were in the porch and he flinched when the Author called out his name. "Misaki?" He flinched again when he appeared, his tie undone and a lit cigarette between his lips. "Where have you been?" Misaki could feel the pressure of Usagi's gaze and shuffled uncomfortably.

"I took an extra shift at work." He mumbled fiddling with his bag strap. After what felt like an eternity the brunette slowly glanced up but the older man was not glaring disapprovingly, instead he simply exhaled a load of smoke and walked back into the living room.

"U-Usagi-san? Are you alright?" Misaki asked as he followed a moment later. "Did you eat? Do you want something now? I can make you something if you're hungry?" Walking into the kitchen area the young boy was stopped as Usami wrapped his arms around him, holding him close to his chest.

"Just stay." The writer muttered, his head resting slightly against Misaki's shoulder.

"Okay." He sighed, not making a move against the close contact for once.

"Misaki," Usagi whispered sending chills and tingles down the boys' spine. "I love you." Misaki blushed a pale crimson as those forever embarrassing words were spoken to him. "Misaki." He whispered again, kissing him gently on the jaw as a sign he wanted the boys' lips. Falling into the flow of the moment, Misaki twisted his body a little to allow the other mans soft lips to touch his own. "Shall we continue where we left off this morning?" Usagi grinned as his younger lovers face turned a brighter shade of red.

"Ah! Ha-ha! No, no we're good!" Misaki began to tug away from his tight grasp but was too weak and as Usagi's hand began to roam under his shirt, his fingers brushing over Misaki's nipples - he felt his will power failing him.

"I love you." Usagi whispered in that irresistible deep voice of his sending Misaki's mind to complete mush as the boy gave in to his body's cravings.

III

Waking up slightly later than usual and in Akihiko's bed Misaki groaned with the stiffness he felt in his body. He noticed that the writer was not beside him but this happened most times when he woke. Akihiko hardly smoked in his bedroom and often then most cigarettes were the reason for his rising before Misaki. The younger boy had voiced his opinion on the authors' chain smoking before but in a way he preferred him to wake up early to smoke rather than to write more of his twisted boy love stories or damage the kitchen with his attempt to cook breakfast.

"Usagi-san?" Misaki called out as he left the bedroom, looking over the rail to see that the living room was empty. "Usagi-san?" He knocked a couple of times on his office door before entering to find that it was also empty. "Huh? Did he go out to buy cigarettes?" Misaki wondered out loud as he canvassed the apartment and came to the conclusion that he was alone. Not really knowing what to do with himself Misaki set out on doing the chores, he remembered the laundry needed to be done and a shopping list made then bought.

It had been at least two hours since Misaki rose and Usagi still hadn't returned, so he figured he must have a meeting.

"Ah coming, coming." The brown haired teen called out automatically as the phone rang, a habit he had picked up from somewhere. "Hello?"

"_Akihiko?"_ Misaki froze as the person on the other end of the phone spoke, he recognised the voice, it was the woman from before. _"Hello?"_

"Oh, hello. Usagi-san isn't here right now." Misaki answered a little flustered with the surprise.

"_Is that Misaki?"_ The woman also seemed surprised to hear the young boy. _~Rika~_ As he stood with the phone against his ear he heard a faint name called. _"I'll be there in a minute!"_ she responded, her voice slightly more distant. _"Misaki could you please pass on a message to Akihiko?"_

"Su-Sure." He stuttered.

"_Please pass on that the meeting has been changed to 2pm, he knows the rest. Thank you Misaki, hopefully we will get to meet one day. I have to go, bye."_ And with that she hung up and the phone went dead.

Completely bemused Misaki stood for a good few moments just holding the phone receiver. Rika? Who was Rika? He knew that it was the woman from before; her voice had that same accent to it. Was the meeting related to the funeral?

Misaki slapped his face to snap himself out of his thoughts, why was he even thinking these questions? What should it matter? So she was an old friend, that didn't mean anything, most of Akihiko's friends were related to the publishing business or business in general and Misaki had already agreed not to get involved with Usagi-sans work.

To clear his thoughts he decided to go shopping, he jotted down the message on the pad near the phone and a message that he had gone out just encase Usagi-san came home while he was gone.

The trip to the grocery store didn't help with his thoughts, he saw couples walking together, shopping together and kept thinking what if that was Usagi-san and that woman. He began thinking crazy thoughts and worrying about that fact that in reality he still knew very little about Usagi-san especially his childhood.

"Misaki-kun!" Snapping out of his thoughts the teen looked around to see who had called his name; it was a friend from his economics class. "Hey Misaki, what are you doing the day after tomorrow? After Class?" His friend asked enthusiastically. Misaki had a reputation for not being able to go out much among his friends and several were terrified of Usagi-san.

"Nothing... I don't think." He added.

"Good! I got some free tickets to see that new film, the one with Kobayaka Rose." Misaki's eyes lit up! Kobayaka Rose was one of his favourite actresses, she only ever did period films and he didn't always understand them but they were full of complex sword fights and were often huge box office hits. "Yeah it's her last one; she's retired from films now. So you coming or not?"

Misaki agreed straight away, he would make it up to Usagi-san or argue his case that even though he wanted to see the film and could go with Usagi-san he had already accepted and couldn't let down his friend now.

"I'm home!" Misaki called out as he walked through the door, taking off his shoes he saw that Usagi-san was home and that they had a visitor as an extra pair of shoes were in the porch. "Usagi-san?" shuffling his bags so he could open the door the brunette dropped half of them when he saw who was sat on the sofa USAGI-CHICHI!!!!

"Misaki?" Usagi immediately got up to help the boy who was now flustered and fumbling around trying to pick up the shopping.

"Takahashi-kun, it's a pleasure to see you again. And I'm glad that you're here."

"Father!" Usagi snapped angrily.

"I'm sorry Akihiko but there is no way out of this one, its better the boy knows now." Misaki looked to Usagi for some help in understanding but he simply looked away, his expression pained.

And that's when it happened Usagi-Chichi said so bluntly the words that Usagi never wanted to hear, the words that he thought would destroy us.

"Akihiko is to be married."


End file.
